love my animator
by other pen name taken
Summary: This is a fic about James and Jaiden. It's not a very well known ship, but I love it. enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Jaiden's phone bleeped, it was James.

 **Hey, I saw your video, can I come over to talk?**

Jaiden was taken aback for a moment. This didn't seem like something her lose mannered friend would want to do. She had recently uploaded a video about why she hadn't done a face reveal, her self doubt, her high standards for herself, and her eating disorder, even though she was quite skinny and beautiful. Jaiden didn't really want to talk about this to anyone, but she knew she should and James needed to know if one of his best friends was okay.

' _he cares.'_ Jaiden thought.

 **I guess.** she texted back.

 **omw**

James was driving over to her best friend Jaiden's house to talk about the video she had posted. He was worried about her and he wanted to talk. The two had met a while back, and they both quickly became close friends. Over time though, James felt he was growing closer in a different way. This had been weighing on him for quite a while, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. What if she didn't feel the same way? He just couldn't. But James knew he needed to be by her friend's side to help her through her struggle.

James pulled up into the driveway, got out of the car, and knocked. A moment later the door opened slowly to reveal a timid looking Jaiden standing there.

"Hey." Said Jaiden softly

James just enveloped her in a big hug. Jaiden was surprised by this, and even more surprised to find that her friend was crying into her shoulder. This was her happy go lucky, always excited friend. To see him crying over her impacted Jaiden a lot. She just let James be for a while, letting him pull away when he wanted to. When he finally did, Jaiden led her still puffy eyed friend over to her couch where they both sat in an awkward silence, Jaiden staring at her feet.

James scooched a bit closer towards his friend, making her warm inside for some reason.

"Jaiden, I'm not going to pretend like I know what your going through, I don't, but please I want to be able to help however I can, because so many people including me care deeply about you."

Jaiden looked up at James, who smiled back.

 _'He cares about me,'_ she thought, _'And I care about him.'_ The female animator knew she was more than friends with James, but she could not tell if he felt the same way, and was to afraid to ask.

Jaiden nodded, focusing back on her feet again.

 _'God, she's so beautiful.'_ James thought.

"So, like I said in the video, I just can't find myself being happy with who I am. I always tell myself that I'm not good enough and everyone I know wants me to better than I am now. I just don't like myself and sometimes I think these dark thoughts that I want to get out of my head, but they won't go away. James... sometimes I don't know why I go on." Jaiden explained, tears forming in her eyes.

These remarks hurt James. It hurt him to think that his friend was thinking that he wanted more from her. It made James hate himself for not being there for her in a time like this. James wanted to kiss her so badly right now. Would he be able to help her.

"Jaiden," He said, managing to coax his friend's eyes away from her shoes. He was crying again. " Please... It hurts me to think that I wasn't there for you. I was too stupid to pick up on this and this is my fault. Jaiden... from the bottom of my heart, you are so kind and funny and talented and beautiful and I love you!"

James almost yelled the last part as it came out, and he just stared at the floor muttering those words over and over. Jaiden just stared at James.

 _'He feels the same way. He loves me.'_ At that thought, it was as if a cloud had lifted. All of this self doubt, impossible standards, the eating disorder, she felt lighter somehow, because someone she knew loved her so much, and she loved him so much back.

James was trying avoid eye contact for a while as his best friend just marveled at him. the young man was trying to come up with something to say as he avoided his love's gaze

"I uhhhh..."

James didn't have a chance to say something though as before any words got out, a soft pair of lips touched his. He was caught off guard as Jaiden kissed him, but soon reciprocated as passionately as the woman he loved. They both felt such warmth and tenderness towards each other. It was as if there was nothing left in the world except for two people sharing the love they felt for. Neither wanted to separate until the need for air intervened. When Jaiden pulled away, she just smiled and stared into the kind eyes of the lean, young man who was sitting across from her, grinning dumbfoundedly.

"I love you too."

James smiled, embracing Jaiden and pulling her down to lay on the couch right up next to him. The two just lay in comfortable silence for a while, each thinking about the other, thinking about how surprised they were to find that the other felt the same way.

"Hey James?"

James hummed in response.

"Would you," Jaiden hesitated, "would you maybe want to stay over tonight?" The brunette asked tentatively.

"Like, sleep on the couch?" He responded.

"I was thinking like... in bed with me, I mean not in that way." She corrected herself quickly.

"It's okay I get it," James said sleepily, "and yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool."

 _'SCORE!'_ She thought.

 _'SCORE!'_ He thought.

About an hour later, as much as he hated to leave Jaiden's side, James was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Jay." James nudged his girlfriend, "Jaiden."

She was asleep. The young man slid out from behind Jaiden, picked her up bridal style, and carried to the bed on which she was laid and covered with a blanket. James the got in on the opposite side, regaining the position they had on the couch. And at that very moment, as the two animators lay in bed, James holding the love of his life for the first time, as he drifted of to sleep, everything was right with the world.

Jaiden woke up in her lover's embrace, feeling warm inside. She looked at the clock.

 _'Oofta, seven-thirty.'_ She didn't want to leave James' embrace, but she had lots of animation work to do.

"James." She nudged him. The response she solicited was just a bunch of incoherent mumbling into Jaiden's hair, making her giggle. She turned around to face him.

"I'm gonna go shower." She planted a peck on her love's cheek, who made a feeble attempt to pull her back into his arms, soliciting another giggle.

James decided to force himself out of bed, missing the warmth of his partner. He got up and went to the kitchen, searching for ingredients.

Flour, eggs, milk, water, BAM! pancakes it is.

As Jaiden left the bathroom, a wonderful, batter-y smell lured her into the kitchen where a lighthearted looking James was scooping pancake batter from a mixing bowl and laying it carefully onto a frying pan. Said master chef looked up from the stove and smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He said cheerfully.

"Morning handsome," she responded, hugging her lover from behind and peeking over his shoulder, "smells good."

"I know right? do you like your pancakes dense or fluffy?"

"Dense." Jaiden answered definitely.

"That's good, because this relationship would not have worked out, if you had said fluffy."

Jaiden laughed. "Damn, you care about your pancakes."

"I certainly do." James remarked, stacking a few pancakes onto two plates and adding syrup, bring the plates to the kitchen bar where he sat opposite Jaiden.

"I wanna talk." James said, changing the tone.

"Oh, okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well... what what happened last night real? I mean, why would someone like want to date someone like me?"

Jaiden laughed. "Wow. seriously? Dude," She looked into James' eyes and smiled, "don't worry, I love you."

At that, James felt a blush creep up his face. "I love you too."

"Aw, I made you blush." Jaiden teased as she leaned over the bar and kissed her love on the forehead.

"Now shut the fuck up so I can eat my pancakes."

James nearly fell off his chair laughing. "Sorry mum'." he joked.

Jaiden ignored this comment as she dug into the pancakes in front of her. "Oh my God," she looked up at James, "these are so GOOD!" she exclaimed through a mouthful of food. James smirked.

"It turns out my great great grandma used to have a breakfast cafe in New York and she passed the recipe down through the family."

"Well, I love your great great grandma." Jaiden stated, making James chuckle.

The two spent the rest of the morning talking about animation, and pancakes until James had to go record a video.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another night?" Jaiden begged before James got into his car.

The latter stuck his bottom lip out, playfully mocking his girlfriend. "Aw, das so sad." Jaiden hit his arm, laughing.

"I would love to stay, but I feel like there's a certain code of tiers we would be violating by doing that."

The brunette pouted, "But I'll miss you."

"Very soon. Very soon we will move in together. Is that better?" James asked.

"A bit." She responded, getting on her tippy toes to kiss her partner.

"Bye." she said.

"Bye." James got into his car and started fist pumping and whooping in celebration. Jaiden turned around one last time and caught him doing this. She walked back over to the drivers window as James rolled it down, acting natural.

"Hi there." Jaiden said, trying to hold in a laugh, "watcha doin there?"

"I uh... hurt my knee on the uh... on the steering wheel."

Jaiden chuckled, "Okay dork." She kissed him goodbye one last time, before he drove away. Jaiden was sure he was out of sight, she started fist pumping and whooping.

As soon as James got home, he went for his phone.

"Hi mom, do you still have Grandma's ring?"

 **Hi author here, I just want to say I'm not trying to make light of Jaiden's situation. I know it's terrible, this is just my imagination. I don't have twitter, so could someone please tweet this to Jaiden and tell her I said, that I cried when I watched your video. I love you and so do so many other people, and I speak from the bottom of my heart and for all of your subs when I say you are a light in my life. I was once suicidal, and your videos, were the one thing that cheered me up at the end of the day. I would pretend that I was in Arizona with you, and I was your best friend, and that helped me so much. You are worth so much to me and so many others. Aswell as James** **(** **・∀・** **) idfk.**


	2. Chapter 2

James sat down in Jaiden's recording studio in front of his camera and took a deep breath.

"Hi there my fellow relatable teens." He said, sarcastically into the camera.

"I'm sorry this isn't an animation, you'll be stuck with Harry the moth for a while, I just have something to say... Jaiden and I are together. And before you freak out writing your fanfics or commenting 'TAIDEN FOR LIFE!' angrily on this video, just chill, I don't think it's that big a deal. So yeah, Jaiden and I were gonna make a video together, but then we decided that would just be really cliche, and white, and real cringey, but I had the wonderful Idea of editing each others videos so I don't know what Jaiden's gonna do to me, but I'll get her back. And if you're wondering why I'm not in my recording studio, I am actually hanging out at her house right now, JAIDEN!" James called.

"Yes?" Jaiden said, coming into the room.

"Everyone say hi to Jaideeeeeen."

"Hi guys-"

James cut her off, "aaaand back to me, jeez Jaiden stop being such a camera hog." James laughed. "Okay, she's flipping me off now, but she's also smiling so I know she doesn't mean it... now she's leaving, still smiling, bye Jaiden," James turned back to the camera, "She loves me. So that's pretty much what I wanted to say, this wasn't some desperate cry for attention, just giving you and update, because i guess as fans, you want that. So anyways, thanks for watching and wear your seatbelt."

James turned off the camera. The lean young man wanted to say so much more about Jaiden, how much he truly loved her. He knew though the internet didn't need that. Just keep it short and informative. He left his significant other's recording studio, to the living room, where she was waiting."

"It's all yours." he informed her.

"Cool." Jaiden responded, getting up off the couch, and making her way to her studio, giving James a small pat on the butt on the way by. She smirked as his face turned red.

 **Two Hours Later**

Jaiden was done editing James's video, so It was time to record her own. She wanted to truly express how much affection he felt towards her love, but she knew she shouldn't. Her fans don't need that. Keep it informative. She turned the camera on.

"Hi guys," Jaiden smiled into the camera, "Soooo, this is the first video I've done just showing my face, I want to thank you guys so much for all of the support I have gotten from my latest video. You have made me a lot more confident in myself, I could not be luckier to be in such a loving community. I might actually start showing myself regularly on the channel now. You guys have helped me so much, James has also helped me a tremendous amount, which is a great segway into my next topic, which is that James and I are together," Jaiden laughed nervously, trying to hide her excitement "I don't really think it's that big a deal. We were gonna do a video together, but we then decided that that's just such a white, cringey thing to do, but we are editing each other's videos, so I don't know what James is going to do to me. So anyway, I think this isn't a very big deal, this won't effect mine or James's videos and upload schedules, just thought you guys might want and update. So, thanks for watching, bye.

Jaiden turned the camera off, exhaling deeply.

 **Two Hours Later**

Jaiden looked up to see James stroll into the living room, computer in hand.

"All done." He said.

"Cool." Jaiden responded.

They sat down together, pulling up their videos. James glanced over at his partner.

"Ready?" She nodded, "three, two, one."

Both clicked post on their videos, and closed the computers.

"Alright," James said, rubbing his hands together, "Office marathon." He grabbed the TV remotes, wrapping his arm around Jaiden. He felt a nagging at him, but shrugged it off. It's nothing.

An hour later, Jaiden was cracking up at Dwight Schrute's perfect crime as she noticed James was just staring at the floor, not laughing.

"Something wrong?" She inquired.

"Oh, it's... it's nothing." He responded.

"Come on James, it's something. Tell me, please."

James turned, sitting parallel to the couch to face Jaiden, legs crossed. Jaiden did the same, as she paused the TV.

"I can't but feel out of my league in this relationship," he explained, making the young woman frown, "I mean look at you, you're just so beautiful and kind and talented with music and animation. I'm just some random guy you happen to know."

"James," Jaiden said softly, "That's bullshit. You know why I love you? Because you care. I don't know any other guy who would say they love somebody because they truly mean it. I don't care if you play ten instruments, or have a sixpack. I love you for your quirky, kind, lovable self that you are."

As she finished, Jaiden placed her hand on a blushing James's cheek, and leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't long but heartfelt. James loved it he love loved her.

"And if it makes you feel better," she said grinning, "You have a really cute butt."

James laughed, "That helps." He grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch, and snuggling up to Jaiden.

"It's nice to be the one with the blanket every once and a while."


End file.
